You Can't Forget the Ocean
by TwinkleTwinkleLittleTARDIS
Summary: "You moved on with your life." "Finnick, you were my life."


Okay, so here are a couple things that you should know about the story before you begin reading it:

**After Finnick won his games, him and Annie spent a lot of time together. And they were very close. **

**The night before Finnick's 16th birthday he just banished from District 4 and didn't come back. He didn't even say goodbye to Annie. **

**Also, there's some bad blood between Annie and her mother. **

**And one more thing...what was it?**

**OH YEAH!**

**Annie Cresta was just chosen to compete in the 70th annual Hunger Games! **

M'kay, enjoy!

* * *

I was sitting on top of the velvet couch waiting for someone to visit me. If anyone_ were_ to visit me.

When woke up this morning I never thought my day would go like this.

It was supposed to be just another normal day! Same routine, same pattern…

I never thought she'd actually grab _my_ name out of that bowl.

There are of course some people in District 4 who think it's a huge honor to be reaped.

We _are_ a career district after all.

But that's only the families with money it. They're the ones who can afford to train their kids for the games. Many can afford the fee, but we can't.

My family makes fishnets. I'm from one of the few families who just don't have the money.

I don't know the first thing about killing.

And even though we are a career District our training methods are… _unique._ Districts 1 and 2 have a tribute training academy.

We have one. But most of the families in District 4 cannot afford it's high prices.

The cheapest way is to be trained in simple things.

Tridents, knifes, and spears. Things that could be useful on a daily basis, so we can't get in trouble with the Capitol.

We _need _tridents, knifes, and spears.

I know numerous families that spear their fish. Which can also be done with a trident.

And fishnet makers, such as myself, need knifes to cut the ropes and other minor things.

Even if I am good with a knife, I don't stand a chance.

I hear the door slide open then slam shut. I'm staring at the ground and I don't dare look up.

It's probably just another stupid Peacekeeper coming to take me away.

But no. It wasn't. "Annie?" the voice was shaky and weak, somehow before looking up, I already knew she was crying.

"What are you doing here?" I stand up to face the woman standing in front of me.

"Can't I come see my own daughter?" her hands start to reach up and stroke my hair, but I catch it in my own midway.

I won't let her touch me.

"Great timing mom." I say "So where's dad?"

"He's outside waiting to come in. I had to see you first," she stops for a moment to pull something out of her pocket. "I know I made some mistakes in the past. But I'm_ so_ sorry. And I'm sorry this is happening to you. F only I'd been there for you when you were growing up," she opens her hand and stretches out her palm to me. She's holding a rusty silver chain. "I want you to have this."

She places the chain in my hand.

I examine it closely and notice a small metal charm on it. It was a little seashell.

"What for?" I ask.

"To remind you that no matter where you go or how long, home will always be here waiting for you to come back."

* * *

After my mom left my dad came in. My dad was a wonderful man. He took care of me all my life, fed me, loved me, and helped me with all he could. He really did try his best to be a good dad.

But pretty soon a peacekeeper came in and began dragging him out of the room "I love you, dad!" I shouted as the door closed behind him.

To my surprise I didn't cry a single tear. Not even when my mother came.

And now I'm alone again.

I gotta say, for once I'm glad my mother came to visit me. I needed a distraction.

A lady peacekeeper came in about 30 seconds after my dad left and escorted me away.

"The train, right?" I ask. She nods "You'll meet your mentors there and come up with strategies for the games. But I assume you already knew that much."

* * *

Shortly after I boarded the train I was forced to sit and listen to my annoying escort tell us all about how wonderful the train is. And how we'll both just _adore_ the Capitol!

_As if. _

"You kids are really going to enjoy your time on the train! There's always enough to eat! And you even have avoxes around to fulfill your every command! Oh, silly me look at the time! I'll go fetch your mentors!" then she and her incredibly high heels hopped out of the room and left me with the other tribute.

"Thank God she's gone," I said.

"Tell me about it." Said the boy tribute. "I'm Percy, by the way."

I stretched my hand across the table and shook his "Annie." I said.

And pretty soon we heard footsteps approaching us, it must have been our mentors.

But who I saw wasn't at all who I was expecting

_"Finnick?"_

* * *

**_FINNICK'S BAAAAACKK! BUM- BUM- BUM! _**

**_Who here's interested to know why Finnick left?_**

**_Review and you shall find out!_**

**_BTW: Incase you've never read any of my stories before, I'm one of those 'Short Chapter Authors'. Yeeeahhh.. But I update as much as I can!_**

**_Also, you guys should check out my other Finnick story! 'Green Ribbons and Broken Seashells' _**

**_M'kay baii!_**


End file.
